The Clinical and Translational Research Services (CTRS) Core of the University of Washington (UW) Nutrition and Obesity Research Center (NORC) is dedicated to human studies and replaces the former Adipose Tissue and Obesity Core. CTRS Core services can be subdivided into 3 broad categories: 1) Study Implementation, 2) Imaging, and 3) Nutrition and Physical Activity. Study Implementation services encompass a range of clinical research support including blood draws and sample processing, research nursing, research study coordination, and biostatistical analyses. Imaging services include body composition assessment in humans using dual x-ray absorptiometry (DXA), quantitation of hepatic and visceral fat by magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and specialized imaging using brain MRI to quantify hypothalamic gliosis. Nutrition and Physical Activity services include menu design, food frequency questionnaires and dietary recalls, controlled feeding studies, and exercise training and testing. Services primarily occur at a new Clinical Research Unit that was created specifically to support clinical research in diabetes, obesity, nutrition, and metabolism and is located at the UW Medicine Diabetes Institute?s combined clinical and research facility. Through a new collaborative arrangement with the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center that reduces cost and improves access for our Affiliate Investigators, we also leverage a fully staffed nutrition kitchen for metabolic feeding studies and a nationally-recognized nutrition assessment resource. In this way, the CTRS Core markedly enhances the clinical and translational component of the UW NORC and serves the needs of clinical, translational, and epidemiologic Affiliate Investigators across multiple institutions, schools, departments, and divisions within the large UW system. Interdisciplinary collaborations amongst these researchers, collaborations with basic science researchers, and utilization of other NORC Cores are common, and will be actively facilitated by the development, and optimization of the CTRS Core. In sum, the newly created CTRS Core is well equipped to meet the following Specific Aims: 1) To support members of the research base with cost-effective access to state-of-the-art techniques and resources for nutrition- and obesity-related research in humans, 2) To advance science by offering and optimizing specialized clinical and translational research services, and 3) To educate members through training, consultation, and collaboration.